guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Maui/archive14
Oh no... Russian? (first spam) [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 02:43, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :Entrea, you are a sonofabitch. 02:44, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::EN-PEE-AE. ♥Misfate♥ 02:44, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::Its ok, she's attacking my mom, not me (bad Maui) [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 02:45, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::::I hate his mom. 02:48, 6 May 2008 (UTC) rofl Your videos are hilarous. --Shadowcrest 22:32, 5 May 2008 (UTC) :Hehe, thanks. :] 01:02, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::You have a deeper voice than I do. Interpret that statement however you will [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' :::I demand vent. 02:09, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::::BTW since you are so very obsessed with calling me a he, I will agree to speak on your vent IF you take a vow of celibacy.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 02:11, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Celibacy? Don't you mean secrecy? 02:12, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::No, I mean celibacy. Why should I keep you quiet when I can keep you bored and frustrated for just as long?-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 02:13, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Is it too late for me to say I'm really a girl? [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 02:14, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Well, considering I don't enjoy sex... Done and done. Get in vent, fagzor. EC. You get in vent too, blue. :P 02:15, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Sorry, no deal until you make a blood oath.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 02:16, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::I don't have a microphone and I'm currently on my school comps. And after watching (listening) to some of your videos on toutube, you intimidate me. It would be obvious who would wear the pants in the relationship [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 02:17, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::That depends. Are they designer pants? 02:19, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::I'm as much of a nerd as you are, only pants I have are the ones my mummy-darling bought for me many moons back [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 02:21, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::It's okay, if you really are a girl, you wouldn't have to wear any. I like my women naked and... I think we should stop this conversation right now. 02:25, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Sorry, you took a blood oath, no nakey womens for you :P.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 02:26, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::I've been working out a bit, I'm sure you'll love to see my body [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 02:27, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Homosexual relations don't break the celibacy vow. I'm stopping that thought before I offend our resident Catholics. 02:28, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Damn, Aluminumed again!-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 02:29, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :thinking about some girl on girl action makes me hot [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 02:32, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::Get those pictures of Liz yourself uploaded faster imo. 02:33, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::Only after you guess my nationality first [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 02:34, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::Aryan.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 02:35, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Czechoslovakian. What do I win? 02:37, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::::I will give a hint. I am not from any European, African nor American Continent [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 02:39, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Antarctica-in (Talk • ) 02:40, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Australian! Or Asian, I suppose. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 02:40, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Well, duh. You're either Aussie or, like, Japanese or something, since you claim to be at school right now. Anyway I'm going to archive, the page is laggy, but I'll copy over this convo. 02:41, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Martian. ♥Misfate♥ 02:42, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :I live in a great country surrounded completely by water. [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 02:44, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::Then you could be British. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 02:46, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::Korean? ♥Misfate♥ 02:47, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::::NEW ZEAJAPANIPPINES! 02:48, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Taiwanese! Sri Lankan! Indonese! Phillipino! Micronesian! (Korea's not an island, idiot) [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 02:48, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Icelandish? Greenlandish? Islandish?-- 02:49, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::::: A _ _ _ _ a l _ a - you should be able to guess where I live now [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 02:50, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :on a side note. stop edit-conflicting me damnit [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 02:50, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::Hangman! I guess "A"! [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 02:51, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::6 edit conflicts. ♥Misfate♥ 02:51, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Z. ♥Misfate♥ 02:51, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::::I love hangman. L! 02:52, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::obviously you are (nine-letter-word)-ish-- 02:52, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::AUSTRALIAN? ♥Misfate♥ 02:53, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::We guessed that already. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 02:53, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I do not live in Australian [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 02:53, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::We already said Australia twice. The answer must be Airrhajsa Arrrrarra. 02:54, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Indonesia fools --Gimmethegepgun 02:54, 6 May 2008 (UTC) edit conflict. ♥Misfate♥ 02:55, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::You guys are confused. You were talking about where I was born back there, now we're trying to discover where I live [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 02:56, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Lives in Australia, not Australian --Gimmethegepgun 02:57, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::wikipedia:List_of_countries#A-- 02:58, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Abkhazia ♥Misfate♥ 02:59, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Or he lives in Arrrrarra and is not Airrhajsan. 02:59, 6 May 2008 (UTC) So... many... weird... names... with... 'a'... in... them... making... rellik.... dizzy..... must... bash... head... against... brick... wall..... to... preserve.... sanity..... [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' :Page is broken-- 03:01, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::Also preserve margins amirite. Forced RI! 03:02, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::I'm in ur spacing, foileeng ur planz --Gimmethegepgun 03:07, 6 May 2008 (UTC) In Response to the Above Conversation D: 04:09, 6 May 2008 (UTC) In Response to a Nonexistent Conversation Why yes Jenkins, I will be retiring to my luxurious four-poster bed at this time. Please bring up the warm milk and macadamia nuts, you know that I simply cannot rest my eyes without them. I shall awake promptly at half-past-seven, please have the Rolls drawn up to the front gate by fifteen minutes afore nine. We mustn't keep Mr. Clooney waiting, he's been wanting me to take breakfast with him for ever so long. Good night Jenkins. Oh, and please beat Felix Omni about the head and neck when next you see him, there's a good chap. 05:44, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :Oh good RandomTime 05:46, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :Accenting simply like that is like expressing an exclamation mark verbally with no words. Sure, you can do it... but why? — Powersurge360 Melancholia 05:47, 6 May 2008 (UTC) In Response to the Response of a Nonexistent Conversation Spam-- 05:48, 6 May 2008 (UTC) The Forest Of The Babelfish it is nice to see all the babelfish woodland creatures have returned speaking babelfish; and of course there are new woodland creatures that have came that don't speak babelfish. As the almight Sylvari of The Babelfish Forest, I order all non babelfish speaking woodland creatures to have there judgment passed upon by the Babelfish Goddess Maui (a.k.a. Razi, lennar, w/e the fu*k her name is). If the non babelfish speaking woodland creatures do not learn babelfish within 3 days of seeing the almighty Babelfish Goddess they will be eaten by Maui's most loyal servent, THE TALKING FISH! *long echo* --''Shadowphoenix'' 06:06, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :Que the dramatic music --''Shadowphoenix'' 06:08, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::Не спровоцировать меня, мне нужно спать.-- 06:14, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::Did you mean "cue?" 06:35, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :Wutsa servent? :) --- -- (s)talkpage 08:33, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::lol @ lennar btw 08:34, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::STOP SPEAKING ENGLISH, OR ILL FEED U TO TEH TLAKING FISH! --''Shadowphoenix'' 16:30, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::::But, idk what a TLAKING FISH iz... --- -- (s)talkpage 16:32, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Technically they could be speaking the Fish's English... 16:40, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Soplame la vela! reanor 16:52, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::I'm using "Go Away!" on Shadowphoenix! — Warw/Wick 17:01, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::@ May, your a meanie face *sniff*; @ Maui, true almighty babelfish goddess --''Shadowphoenix'' 18:12, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Hoigh! Ms. Super Ego -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 21:53, 6 May 2008 (UTC) msn Do you have a account. If you answered yes to the previous question then what is it? [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 04:41, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :You brazen cur, I will stomp your face into dust. 05:09, 7 May 2008 (UTC) ::Up yours you square [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 05:11, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :::Orite 05:15, 7 May 2008 (UTC)